


A Play for Feelings

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Batfleck - Freeform, Batjokes, Casual, Comfort, Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, Freeform, Leto Joker, M/M, Rehabilitation, affleto, cell - Freeform, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Bruce touches Joker for the first time.





	A Play for Feelings

**A Play for Feelings**

He hasn’t touched him yet.

Not gently.

Not caringly.

He’s only punched his teeth into his throat and he hated himself for it, and that was it.

Now he’s here. Lying on a white mattress in a white room. Wearing white clothes and his skin is white too. He’s washed out in the white light and in the white padding and the white blankets.

Bruce wonders if he should have actually painted it all red. Just to give it some color. 

But maybe that’s a bit too close to blood.

_Bruce presses in the keycode._

He doesn’t want him thinking about that.

_The armoured glass door slides open and Bruce steps in with his shoes left behind the door._

He’s curled up on his white bunk right in front of Bruce but his back to him. The only proper color in this room is green and it’s sososo green that looking at his hair almost makes Bruce’s eyes burn with relief for familiarity.

_Bruce pads softly across the pillowy floor until he’s standing right beside his bunk. He kneels down so that he is almost eye-level with the back of Joker’s head._

Bruce looks at the blanket slowly and only slightly rise and fall as Joker breathes. Bruce can’t say whether or not he is awake. He’s always been a light sleeper.

_Bruce holds his arm out, hesitantly for a moment, before assuredly he reaches across Joker’s head and brushes a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes behind his ear. He softly caresses the shell of the ear with his thumb._

The cashmere t-shirt has slightly fallen off the other shoulder exposing a long and very protruding collarbone. One he has surely broken more than once.

 _Bruce’s hand moves to the collarbone and delicately traces it with his calloused fingers._  He's doomed already after all. _Ultimately, he reaches the end of it and just pulls the t-shirt sleeve back on properly._

Bruce is pretty certain he’s awake. He might have not said nor done anything but there is something about him that tells Bruce he’s wide awake and highly alert.

In turn, this means he trusts him enough to allow this. Maybe even wants it himself, too. Despite his condition being locked up in Wayne's kingdom.

_Bruce hand moves away and rests it on his own thigh as he waits patiently._

_Joker turns sides gracefully and locks green eyes with blue ones. No frown is attending on either one's face._

Joker  
“Hi, Bats.”  
(Quietly and softly)

_Bruce smiles at him a little._

Bruce  
“Hi.”

Joker  
“How’s it going?”  
(Casually)

Bruce  
“Alright.”

Joker’s eyes begin to sparkle with amusement.

Joker  
“That’s good. What have you been up to?”

Bruce  
“This and that. Scarecrow is locked up again. I found the cure to his toxic before anyone was killed.”  
(Humbly)

Joker  
“Well done, Batman! Very nicely done indeed. I always knew you had it in you.”  
(Adoringly and jokingly)

_Bruce smiles. Joker as well._

They rarely have moments like these anymore.

_Bruce holds out his arms again and caresses Joker’s cheek looking at his own hand. Joker’s smile freezes for a second._

Joker  
“Have you changed your mind?”  
(Slightly uncertain)

Bruce  
“No.”  
(Confidently)

Joker  
“You promise?”  
(Hopeful, desperate look hidden)

Bruce  
“I will never leave you.”

**A pause.**

Joker  
“You’re touching me.”  
(Questioning)

_Bruce strokes his thumb across Joker’s cheekbone, sometimes brushing his fingers over his ear._

He looks so delicate and glass-like. As if with a single wrong move, Bruce might just shatter him into million tiny pieces. That's irrational and dangerous thinking.

Though maybe it's true to an extent: he could shatter the illusion of this peaceful exchangement with a single wrong word. A likely, precedented occurrence. But not one for today.

Bruce  
“I can’t help myself anymore.”

_Joker smiles until his eyes crinkle lightly at the edges, green eyes deepening with warmth._

Joker  
“I wouldn’t want you to.”

_Bruce’s thumb brushes the edge of Joker’s red smiling mouth._

Bruce  
“I don’t either.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but apparently this came out a little like a play in the end. I don't know if that's ever been done before but this is pretty new to me so tell me how you liked it. 
> 
> tumblr: @literallyabstract  
> (come say hi!)


End file.
